Poison ivy (Toxicodendron radicans), poison oak (T. diversilobum), and poison sumac (T. vernix) affects 10-50 million Americans every year (1) and is the primary cause of occupational dermatitis in the United States (2). The prevalence of poison ivy and poison oak sensitivity in the general adult population ranges from 50% to 70% (3, 4). Peak frequency for sensitization occurs between ages 8-14 (5). Genetic susceptibility to urushiol sensitivity suggested that 80% of children who are born to two urushiol sensitive parents will become sensitive (6). Outdoor activities as well as outdoor occupations that relate to firefighting, forestry and agriculture are at high risk, costing significant medical expenses and worker's disability. Each fire season, approximately one third of forestry workers in California, Oregon and Washington are disabled by poison oak dermatitis (7). This disorder is very well known to most emergency and primary care physicians and dermatologists (8).
Other genera of the plant family Anacardiaceae with dermatogenic constituents include Anacardium (cashew nuts), Semicarpus (India ink tree), Metopium (poison wood), and Mangifera (mango). The allergenic components in most of these plants are 3-n-alk-(en)-yl catechols with C-15 or C-17 side chains and different degrees of unsaturation (0-3 olefinic bonds) (9-12). Urushiol is typical of such allergenic components present in poison ivy, poison oak, and the Asian lacquer tree (13). It has a catechol ring substituted with a C15 or C17 hydrocarbon chain at the 3 or 4 position, either saturated or having one, two or three unsaturated bonds (14). Both the catecholic ring and the aliphatic chain are proven to play important roles in allergenicity of urushiols (15-17). Contact of these catechols with the skin of susceptible individuals results in sensitization to all urushiols of the plant family Anacardiaceae (18). Once sensitivity is developed, it is difficult, if not impossible, to eliminate.
Allergic contact dermatitis (ACD) results from direct skin contact with a substance that the body recognizes as foreign. The resulting skin inflammation is a dendritic cell dependent delayed-hypersensitivity immunologic reaction. It occurs more commonly on thin-skin surfaces such as eyelids and genital skin. This type of response is elicited by cutaneous exposure to a variety of compounds that may act as haptens. These haptens become immunogenic after binding to discrete amino acid residues of proteins or peptides. The clinical manifestation is preceded by a sensitization phase, which is clinically silent. Rodent models of contact hypersensitivity have contributed towards understanding of mechanisms of ACD. It is known that during sensitization, dendritic cells (DCs) that have taken up an allergen/hapten (in this case urushiol) migrate to draining lymph nodes (LNs) where they mature, express co-stimulatory molecules, and present antigens to naive T cells (19-20). The mature DCs as well as the naive T cells are attracted to the LNs by chemokines that are expressed in the LNs (19,21).
When a sensitized person is exposed to the hapten/urushiol, specific T cells (CD8+ and CD4+) migrate under the influence of chemokines to the site of exposure on the skin where the cells undergo extensive proliferation (19). The activated T cells subsequently produce and release high levels of cytokines, thereby causing an inflammatory process leading to inflammation and/or edema. It has been suggested that CD8+ cytotoxic lymphocytes are the main effector cells responsible for the manifestation of ACD. These cells are recruited early after challenge. CD4+ T cell subsets are the down regulatory cells and are visible in the skin lesions after 72 hrs in the recovery phase of ACD (22). The percutaneous absorption of urushiol is similar to that of other lipophilic substances. These molecules preferentially enter the skin through the intercellular lipids of the stratum corneum. Any substance that blocks the contact of urushiol with the stratum corneum and prevents its entry, also known as barrier products, would likely offer some protection. Many commercial products have been developed and tested for their effectiveness in preventing urushiol dermatitis, and these experiments have been published (1, 23-28). Presently, only a few substances offer some realistic benefits (1, 23, 24).
One product (an organoclay, quanterium-18 bentonite) was tested by Epstein (23) in a pilot study and was found to be more effective than bentonite, kaolin or silicone in preventing experimental urushiol dermatitis. In 1992, Grevelink et al., (24) published the best contemporary review concerning the effectiveness of barrier products. They also compared the efficacy of seven commercial products in preventing experimental urushiol dermatitis in twenty volunteers using a 9-point global severity score. Stokogard (Stockhausen, Greenboro, N.C.), Hollister Moisture Barrier (Hollister, Inc., Libertyville, Ill.), and Hydropel (C&M Pharmacol, Inc., Hazel Park, Mich.) offered a substantial degree of protection. These products provided 59%, 53%, and 48% protection, respectively. Ivy Shield (Interpro, Inc., Haverhill, Mass.), Shield Skin (Mantor Corp., Minneapolis, Minn.), Dermofilm (Innovetec, Brussels, Belgium), and Uniderm (Smith and Nephew, Inc., Largo, Fla.) provided much lower (if any) levels of protection at 22%, 13%, 3%, and 9%, respectively (24). Topical Skin Protectant (TSP), another skin barrier product, is composed of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) resins mixed in perfluorinated polyether oil (29). Vidmar and Iwane reported that TSP completely prevented dermatitis altogether in 34 of the 192 paired test sites and attenuated it to only trace levels in 22 paired sites (29).
Treatment for dermatitis is primarily symptomatic. For patients with severe cases, a tapering dose of oral corticosteroids such as prednisone may be used. Prednisone is a corticosteroid hormone (glucocorticoid) which decreases the immune system's response to various diseases to reduce symptoms such as swelling and allergic-type reactions. However, available “dosepacks” of corticosteroids are of little use since they deliver small doses of corticosteroid for too short a period of time and often result in a rebound reaction(30).
The remaining treatments for Poison Ivy related ACD are centered around palliative care. Benadryl topical cream (Pfizer) dries the oozing and weeping of poison ivy, poison oak, and poison sumac and temporarily relieves the pain and itching.
There have been multiple desensitization regimens (elimination of sensitivity of sensitized individuals) utilized since the 1950s containing extracts of poison ivy/oak yet none are reliably effective (31, 32). The techniques consisted of ingestion or parenteral injection of various formulations of urushiol. Although some reports have described success (31, 32), the levels of desensitization were variable and not durable. In addition, the regimens produced mucous membrane, cutaneous, and systemic side effects. Accordingly, this approach has been largely abandoned.
Hyposensitization (reduction of the degree of sensitivity of sensitized individuals; tolerized) by administration of plant extracts is difficult to obtain. It requires large doses and months or years to be produced, and sensitivity is rapidly regained upon cessation of treatment (18, 31). The benefits and safety of the use of Rhus extracts (containing the active allergenic ingredient urushiols) for this purpose have been topics of dispute since they were first administered in 1917. Several reviews pertaining to the clinical use of Rhus extracts and allergens have been written (23, 33, 34).
The reason for the lack of activity of administered urushiols in the free form might be due to the high reactivity of the catechol moiety of the urushiols with plasma proteins. Putatively, once absorbed, the urushiols bind irreversibly with the proteins and become “deactivated”. We have rationalized that it might be necessary for the urushiols to bind to cell membranes to be effective in the production of tolerance or the prophylactic treatment of poison ivy dermatitis. Taking this into account, we previously prepared a conjugate of poison ivy urushiol bound to cell membranes by spiking the urushiol solution into a suspension of blood cell membranes from lyzed and washed blood cells and then reinjected the suspension into donor animals (18). We have shown (18) that tolerance was produced by the administration of 3-n-pentadecylcatechol (the saturated congener of poison ivy urushiol) coupled to red blood cell membranes in guinea pigs. The treated group was tolerant to 3-n-pentadecylcatechol for the 20 weeks of the study.
Having succeeded in that approach, we theorized that administration of a urushiol ester might be more effective in that some of the ester could hydrolyze at the surface of the blood cells, thereby resulting in free urushiol which could bind to the membrane. Administration of a urushiol ester can be through for example subcutaneous injection (“s.c.”), intramuscular injection (“IM”), intravenous injection (“IV”), intranasal administration, transmucosal administration and rectal administration. Tolerance to poison ivy urushiol in the guinea pig model was accomplished by IV injection of the diacetate esters of poison ivy and oak urushiols in naïve guinea pigs and complete desensitization or hyposensitization was accomplished in sensitized animals by the same treatment (35). The efficacy of oral administration of poison ivy and poison oak urushiols was compared with the use of the respective esterified derivatives for desensitizing sensitive guinea pigs (36). The esterified derivatives produced a greater degree of hyposensitization than was produced by the free urushiols and the hyposensitization was of longer duration. We have concluded that for the urushiol esters to be most effective, parental administration is necessary. We, therefore, conducted a study to evaluate the potential for a single-dose regimen to be effective for hyposensitization to poison ivy urushiol dermatitis (37). Hyposensitization was accomplished in a single intramuscular dose of 20 mg.
The use of oil as a vehicle for administration of esterified urushiol presents major limitations both in terms of the route of administration (limited to intramuscular) and efficiency of drug delivery by acting as a depot with slow release that might not be as effective as administering an IV or subcutaneous injection. Therefore, the development of effective water-soluble derivatives of urushiol (or its saturated congener) represents a viable improvement and an option for a successful product for the prevention of poison ivy/poison oak contact dermatitis.
The mechanism of action for the prophylactic treatment of poison ivy/oak dermatitis using urushiols is not known but may involve the up-regulation of CD4+ T cell proliferation with concomitant downregulation of CD8+ T cells.